1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector apparatus and covers therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for terminating an electrical conductor abound. One common method involves the use of a screw terminal. Various types of screw terminals exist including barrier-type screw terminals that employ a row of screw terminals each of which is separated from an adjacent one by a barrier. The barriers tend to define a particular direction in which a wire or crimp connector may be installed on the screw terminal. Typically they permit a crimp connector or wire to be installed in only two directions, each about 180 degrees apart from the other. This can be limiting, especially where high current DC cables, for example are to be connected to the screw terminal.
Lead acid-type batteries typically have terminals which may include a conductive disk with a threaded stud projecting therefrom. The stud however is susceptible to being broken off due to excessive tightening torque, requiring replacement of the terminal or replacement of the battery. Typically this type of terminal is molded into a battery casing and is not easily removed.